Tails and Tapes
by firegirl
Summary: Some strange things occur in class... and it all started with a simple home-made tape...
1. A Dam of Tears

Title: Tails and Tapes  
Chapter: 1  
Rated: PG  
By: firegirl  
  
I suddenly had an idea and I couldn't help but write  
it. I hope this turns out okay...   
  
Standard disclaimer applies for the whole story.  
  
------------  
  
Gohan silently yawned as his teacher, Mr. Saki  
explained that he wasn't going to teach what was on  
the schedule today. They were to watch a video for the  
rest of the period.  
  
"Those of you who are looking forward the  
Tournament might enjoy it. It is compacted tape from  
various tournaments. I expect for all of you to pay  
attention. This is a substitution from your regular  
history work. I will be giving a quiz based on the tape  
tomorrow. You don't need to know many names, so don't  
worry about them; you'll only have to know the ones  
that appear often. I clipped and put this tape together  
myself, you won't find another one around." Mr. Saki  
grinned slyly and the class groaned. That meant they  
actually had to watch the tape. Who knew which years  
were in it?  
  
Gohan sighed as he forced his eyes onto the  
television at the front of the room. He was feeling a  
little off, but he couldn't put his finger on what was  
wrong. It was a sense of foreboding, something was  
going to happen.  
  
The teacher whistled softly as he pushed the  
tape into the VCR. The screen flickered and a title  
appeared on screen. A bunch of images flashed across  
the screen. They were of crowds, booths, the ring, food  
and then few people.  
  
A picture of Goku appeared on the screen,  
followed by one of him at an older age and then the one  
with both of Gohan's parents in a fighting stance.  
Gohan abruptly stood up as he realized what he saw.  
  
"Mom?! Dad?!" everyone turned to gape at him and  
he turned red when he realized what he had just done.  
He sat and slid as far down in his chair as possible.  
  
"Well Gohan, since you seem to know at least one  
of the fighters that this tape concentrates on, I  
expect a full report on his life. I want you to  
interview your father for punishment of that outburst  
you just had." Gohan sat back up and looked at him.  
Mr. Saki instantly regretted his choice of punishment  
as he saw pure sorrow on the young man's face. No one  
could act *that* well, and especially not Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but that isn't possible." Gohan  
was barely audible and he appeared to be struggling  
with his words. "My father died several years back."  
  
Videl nearly cried when she heard the pain in  
his voice. She too knew what it was like to lose a  
parent. She had lost her mother and she would be  
forever changed because of it. Maybe she had more in  
common with Gohan than she originally thought.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. He was actually one of  
my favorite martial artists."  
  
'I never knew my dad had a fan club.'  
  
"You will write a 500 word essay on why your not   
supposed to yell in class instead." Sharpener muffled  
his laughter as Gohan dropped his head onto the table.  
The assignment would be easy enough to complete, he  
just hoped his mom didn't get wind of this incident.  
  
Gohan glanced up at the screen once more and  
then quickly back down again as a wave of guilt flowed  
over his heart. It was a slight pressure deep within  
that caused his eyes to well up with tears. Against his  
valiant attempts to keep them at bay, one rebel managed  
to slip through the gates as it slid down his smooth  
cheek. If he didn't leave soon, the floodgates would be  
released.  
  
The demi-Sayain abruptly stood up, causing his  
chair to scrape against the floor. Ignoring Erasa's  
concerned look he walked down the steps to the front of  
the room, his eyes trained on the tiles below his feet.  
  
He was just about to cross in front of the TV  
when his eyes snapped up, but it was too late. He was  
only able to prepare himself a little as a fist made  
contact with his face. He felt himself fly backwards,  
shock clearly etched on his face as his body penetrated  
the wall before he could come to a complete stop in mid  
air outside of the building.   
  
------------  
  
Don't kill me because of short chapters... Please?  
www.geocities.com/japan_firegirl/index.html 


	2. In a World of Pain

Title: Tails and Tapes  
Chapter: 2  
Rated: PG  
By: firegirl  
  
------------  
  
Gohan surveyed the damage briefly and winced. There was  
now a hole where his body went through, and plaster lightly  
dusted the area. He rubbed his jaw as he floated back into  
the classroom, oblivious to the chatter of his classmates as  
his shoes touched the floor. His mind was only on one thing.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan shivered, it had to be too good to be  
true, right? But if that wasn't his father, then it must have  
been a really good duplicate. A Super Saiyan stood in front of  
him; fist extended and froze in the last punch it had thrown.  
Big round pillow-like things were on his arms, and the GI  
matched perfectly.  
  
The man blinked before he relaxed.   
  
"Gohan? What are you doing here?" Goku blinked once  
more as he scratched the back of his head. This brought  
Gohan's attention to his father's head; he was still wearing  
a halo. Goku dropped out of his Super Saiyan capabilities, his  
eyes converting from blue-green to their normal black as his  
hair turned from a glowing blonde to ebony.   
  
He had forgotten about his weights. He suddenly dropped  
downward and then back up as he concentrated on floating.  
  
"Where's King Kai, Pikkon, and everyone else?" Gohan  
sweat dropped as Goku failed to realize it wasn't the time  
or the place to discuss this.  
  
"Dad.... Where were you just a minute ago?"  
  
"At the Grand Kai's in Other World. Why?" Gohan groaned  
as he rubbed his face with his hands. Goku hadn't changed very  
much.   
  
It was then that the deceased fighter decided to check  
out his surroundings. He laughed in confusion as he turned  
back to Gohan.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my class and you're blowing everything!" he  
whispered fiercely. "I didn't want anyone to find out! Now  
Mom is going to kill you AND me... You just made me destroy  
the wall!"  
  
"Oops?" Goku set his feet on the floor. It started to  
crack and strain under the obvious weight.  
  
"GET OFF THE FLOOR! I don't need you to make a hole in  
the floor either. How heavy *are* those things?" Goku whistled  
slightly through his teeth as he obviously tried to recall. He  
was once again hovering, keeping the floor intact.  
  
"I think they are 10 tons each, at least that's what  
the South Kai said he changed them to. I think that makes it  
40 tons in total."  
  
"I'm surprised the floor didn't bust immediately."  
  
"Umm... Excuse me, but you aren't really wearing 40  
tons, are you?" Father and son looked at the intrigued crowd  
to their side. Gohan blushed under the staring gazes. Now  
what was he supposed to do?   
  
"Um... No?" Gohan choked out. The class looked at him  
dubiously and he scratched the back of his head, laughing  
nervously as he blushed.  
  
Pain suddenly raced through his stomach and lower back,  
making him terribly uncomfortable. His head swam and his face  
contorted while he bit his lower lip. It felt like thousands  
of needles were pricking his spine.  
  
"Son, are you all right?" Goku looked at his son with  
deep concern. He was feeling a little light headed, but  
apparently his son was feeling worse.  
  
Gohan glanced up at his father only to notice that  
something was missing. "Where did your halo go?"  
  
"My halo?" Goku stretched out his arm, trying to  
feeling for the now missing accessory. His face registered  
shock then excitement as he looked up to be sure. His face  
broke into a giant smile when he realized it wasn't there.  
  
"I'm alive! I'm alive! Chichi will be so happy!" Gohan  
sweat dropped as his dad started to do loops in the air and  
jump up and down.   
  
"Is he always like this?" Videl whispered. Sometime  
during the proceedings she had managed to get to his side  
with out him noticing.   
  
Gohan nodded, and grinned despite the pain that raced  
through his body. The area around him seemed to grow smaller,  
and his breath increased as panic settled in. Darkness  
suddenly spirals toward the center of his vision, and he  
grew faint before he finally collapsed on the floor.  
  
------------  
  
Hmmm.... 


End file.
